


A Change in Number Changes the Game

by HatterSaz



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, king's game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the King's Game when Yu picks number one and not number two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Number Changes the Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night with close to zero hours of sleep so...it's probably bad but, I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Another round begun with two players out. Rise threw her hand in the air as if declaring a new law. "May the King rise!" Yosuke and Chie exchanged worried glances before scanning the room for the 'King'. That's when, a very proud Yu threw his chopsticks in the air, stood up, did a twirl and caught them again. Very proud, and very flashy.

Rise stood in awe as Yu announced his Kingship. "I'm the King." Chie raised her hand. "I request reasonable demands." Yukiko giggled. "After sucking face? You've got to do something more than that!" Rise nodded. "Yeah! Like sitting on his lap!" Yukiko nodded. "That could be fun. Or maybe they should spoon!" The two girls laugh at their conversation as Chie sighs. "You two are quite the pair."

Rise suddenly slams her hand down on the table, forcing Naoto and Yosuke to jump. "Come on! Decide already." Yu smirks and Yosuke can feel a shiver run down his spine.  _"This cannot be good!"_  "Number one. My lap, is yours."  _"Crap."_  Everyone glances over at each other to find the new victim. Yosuke sighs before giving a nervous chuckle. "Th-That's me." Yu smiles as he takes a seat.

Yosuke stands in front of Yu a while, shifting the weight on his feet nervously. Rise and Yukiko cheering him on while Naoto and Chie look slightly nervous for him. Chie giving him encouraging smiles every so often.

He takes a big gulp before spinning and sitting down. A blush spreading across his entire face. Yu however, continues his stoic look as if nothing has happened. Rise and Yukiko cheer before Rise abruptly stops. "I wish I was number one." She develops a dreaming look and sweat drops from most peoples brows. Then, Yosuke felt a hot breath against his ear. "You're the only number one for me." Yosuke's face grew a bright red as he stiffened.  _"Don't panic. It's not real. He's just drunk."_

Naoto sighed as he raised his hand. "Are we going to continue this mindless game or sit in silence?" Rise giggled. "Seems like Naoto wants some of the fun too. Ok! Round three!" Everyone still playing drew chopsticks again and this time Yukiko was King. She looked around the room but stopped at Yosuke. "Why are you still on Narukami's lap?" She gasps, quickly followed by a gasp from Rise. "You like being on his lap?!" Rise looked a little angry while Yukiko was blushing. Probably having some embarrassing yaoi thoughts. Yosuke tilted his head in confusion. "Are they, shipping us?"

He hears a chuckle and turns around to see Yu.  _"Aw crap! I forgot! It just, feels so normal."_  He shakes his head and makes to get off but is stopped by a hand on his waist. "Maybe they are. Is that bad?" Yosuke's blush deepens. "Huh?! Ok, I'm going to forget that considering your drunk but-" He feels the hand tighten it's grip and looks Yu in the eyes. His grey eyes completely unwavering and clear. "I'm not drunk. There is no alcohol in any of these drinks." Yosuke's eyes widen.  _"There isn't?! Then that means..."_  He looks at the giggling duo in the corner then back to Yu. He's smiling. It's warm and welcoming. Yosuke blushes again at the realisation before shifting. He gets off Yu's lap and onto the couch next to him.

Maintaining the blush, Yosuke nervously moves his hand to hold Yu's. He looks away as the blush reddens. Only for his eyes to grow wide as the hand squeezes his own. He looks back at Yu with a shocked expression to see Yu properly smiling. Not a smirk, or small tug of the lips. A full, one hundred percent happy, Yu smile. His hearts warms at the sight and he smiles back.

The two sit for a while, ignoring the countless rounds of King's Game going on. It seems as they've been sat there, Naoto has been the King and, instead of interrogating them like he had planned. He had requested the girls to stop acting drunk. Which resulted in a confused Chie and a pair of pouting girls. But, in the end, they were all laughing happily. Teddie had even woke up and joined in with the laughter. Kanji however, was still knocked out from the vicious bear attack.

Yosuke leaned into Yu a little and slowly exhaled. He feels happy somehow. Then he feels that familiar breath on his ear again. "You and Kanji won't be the ones sharing a bed tonight." Yosuke's eyes open wide as he turns slightly to see Yu's smirk. His entire head and neck turn a bright red as he turns away from Yu. He gets questioning looks from the girls and Naoto but does nothing. Yu begins to chuckle and drapes an arm over Yosuke's shoulders.  _"Too cute Yosuke. This'll be fun."_


End file.
